Content security and sensitivity are increasingly important as the need to detect and prevent violations to policies regarding the use, storage, or transmission of sensitive/private information has become a major area of concern. One reason is that enterprises, organizations, and individuals now heavily rely on cyber space, utilized as a working environment, to manage and share working files and documents. Existing solutions, including installations on a laptop/desktop and/or behind a firewall, are no longer sufficient when it comes to mobile-based or cloud-based applications.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the logic and process steps illustrated in the various flow diagrams discussed below, may be altered in a variety of ways. For example, the order of the logic may be rearranged, substeps may be performed in parallel, illustrated logic may be omitted, other logic may be included, etc. One will recognize that certain steps may be consolidated into a single step and that actions represented by a single step may be alternatively represented as a collection of substeps. The figures are designed to make the disclosed concepts more comprehensible to a human reader. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that actual data structures used to store this information may differ from the figures and/or tables shown, in that they, for example, may be organized in a different manner; may contain more or less information than shown; may be compressed and/or encrypted; etc.